narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Storm Over The Mountain
"A storm is coming, I should find shelter." A tall muscular man says. That man was Ginjo Soga, a Iwagakure resident currently travailing to try and find something precious of his. It being one of his only times being able to even leave the village, Ginjo took full advantage over the opportunity to look for him. "Yuriko, I promised I would find him, I'm still searching, looking everywhere for him, is he possibly with you........sigh. Its getting hard, I can't take it, I'm frustrated, I wasn't able to protect you or him." Ginjo says to himself. He then finds a large rock in a field, he walks up to it and puts his hand on it and a whole is carved into it. Ginjo enters the hole and waits for the storm to pass. Stryse is walking toward the way, the man came. A Kumogakure shinobi coming from a past mission, he was ready to get home, and was kinda angry. He had a black mask like cloth over his nose and mouth. The target he was against, injured his arm, but a local healed it. It was back to normal, but just the thought of being injured made him mad. He noticed that it was about to storm, and looked around. He saw a large rock, a hole in the middle that could be of use for now. He makes his way to it and looks at the shape of it. He walks in, not being cautioned, but still alert, and ready for anything. As the man walks in, Ginjo could hear him before he even got to the entrance, so he was alert. When the man walked through the whole Ginjo says, "Excuse me, but this rock is already taken, find your own shelter." Ginjo was in a sitting position at the far side of the rock, leaning against the rock with his legs bent and his arms hanging over them. His head was down, so he couldn't see the mans face, nor could the man see his. Being agitated at the man's tone. He facial expression turns cold. He stands there. "No. You leave." The dark and more calm Stryse takes over as he says this. He stands quietly after speaking. "I leave huh, I really don't like your tone of voice, so if you want me to leave, then make me." Ginjo says still sitting in the same position. It began to rain. The many droplets of water began to make the ground wet. Stryse was at his strongest. He smirked then made very fast handseals, lightning fast actually, then used Water Release: Water Trumpet and shot a wide jet of water at the man, along with the jet he used Storm Release: Laser Circus and lightning spread on the water, electrifying it. Ginjo slightly looked up and with his exceptional reflexes he could see that the man was weaving hand signs. It looked like Ginjo didn't even move his hands, but to the naked eyes, it simply looked like the Horse hand seal was instantly formed. "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku." The blows out a massive wall of flames, they came at such force that the water barely did anything as the flames engulfed both technique, the flames also blew through the rock he was in leaving only a bit of it left. The wall of flames would then rush towards Stryse. While these events occurred, Wind Chakra was building inside of Stryse. He uses Wind Release: Pressure Damage and a large spiral of wind emits from his body and blows some of the rock apart, and absorbing the flames coming, and spinning around him. Now the flames are spinning with his wind, making the fire stronger. So he lets it go in a burst, and the large flames shoot all around him, which means back at back at Ginjo. Ginjo then stands up and seemingly to the naked eye with no hand signs a wall of rock comes up in front of Ginjo and blocks the flames. Ginjo weaves a series of hand signs behind the wall so Stryse couldn't see what he was doing. Stryse makes a Shadow Clone Technique and it runs to the wall very quickly and then Stryse backs up and uses Clone Great Explosion and explodes, and the explosion blows the rest of the roof off. A lot of smoke was created after the explosion, it obscured vision a bit, then through the smoke comes Ginjo rushing towards Stryse for some taijutsu action. Stryse activates his sharingan, and sees the chakra flow of the man. He is able to see that the chakra is coming towards him, and then he uses Flight Technique And shoots up into the sky. He floats quietly and looks down upon the smoke,out of Ginjo's reach. He uses Storm Release: Rage and cloud arms from the clouds stretch out and swipe at the smoke, trying to hit Ginjo. The other fires a lightning bolt in the smoke. Stryse controls the clopud arms with his mind, becuase he has mastered it. Ginjo looks up at the man and notices the crimson eye, "Ahh, the sharingan." he thinks to himself. "Hmmm, think your the only one who can do that?" Ginjo says referring to the flight technique. Ginjo uses the Flight Technique, but not only that, he uses Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique on himself to make him lighter and move faster. Ginjo just floats, then he darts towards the sky at Stryse moving at incredible speed. As the arms and lightning try and hit him, he dodges and spins out of the way. Stryse stands as he is. As Ginjo closes in he doesn't make eye contact only looking at his body, then when he reached him, he goes place his palm on Strayse and uses Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique. The technique would make him fall to the ground and most likely kill him. As Ginjo would try and touch him, Stryse uses Attack Prevention Technique and the hand goes though him. He slides through Ginjo, and turns around. He build up his chakra and uses Wind Release: Pressure Damage and try to blow Ginjo away. As Ginjo phases through him, he activates his Byakugan without Stryse knowing. As the Pressure Damage comes at him, Ginjo does a quick turn and slams his palm into the technique causing it to go back towards Stryse. "Your not the only one with a Dojutsu here." Ginjo says. Stryse does another one and then they cancel eachother out. The cloud hand flies towards Ginjo. "Not bad." He says. Then the other one comes from another angle. Ginjo who was still in his enhanced flight technique dodges the hands while at the same time weaves hand signs. The hands swing back around, and one comes at ginjo from the front and another at the back, as stryse mold handsigns, the in a swift movement points out a hand and uses Lightning Release: False Darkness and fires a beam out lightning out of it. Ginjo again redirects the lighting using his Veering Technique, he makes the lightning veer into one of the hands destroying it. Then Ginjo combines 2 techniques, Earth Release: Earth Spear, and Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique. With the hand coming from behind him, he spins and punches the hand, destroying it. As he spin, Stryse uses Body Flicker Technique and leaves. "Huh? I guess he left." Ginjo says as he floats back down to the ground he the goes to the rock that he was staying in and say, "You can come out now, he left." Then out of the ground another Ginjo comes out saying, "Aww, well that was a good nap I guess, I wanted to surprise the dude if he defeated you, being that you are a clone you held out pretty well." Ginjo says as the clone dispersed. The real Ginjo then weaves a hand sign and makes a lump come out of the ground and opens up, Ginjo goes in and goes to sleep. "Well, looks like I won"